Lo que siento por ti
by meliii hyuga
Summary: que pasara si de repente llegue una chica que te haga cambiar tu forma de ver el amor, que pasaria si esa chica te haga enamorar y ver que el amor es lo mas bello del mundo si aunque para Sasuke Uchiha parece ser una cursileria"! esto es lo k le pasara veanlo y leanlo en la siguiente historia!


**Lo que siento por ti ¿Es amor? **

**Prologo **

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Un joven de cabello negro azabache, ojos negros profundos… que ocultan su verdadera personalidad, facciones hermosas… (No hay que negarlo el tipo es bien guapote).

**Estado:** soltero, él dice que el amor es una mierda que nos pone tontos que no sirve de nada.

**Edad:** 18 años

**Signo:** Aries

**Hobby:** siempre estar en silencio. Le gusta la tranquilidad, la disciplina, estar en paz, estar solo, simplemente el solo él. Pero le encanta tener sexo clandestino de vez en cuando. Obviamente con mujeres de su elección que el vea que sea inocente, porque le gusta la mujer inocente.

**Odia: **la multitud, bailar, la bulla, el cinismo, la mentira, sus locas fans y sobre todo las críticas de su padre.

**Admira:** a su madre y a él mismo.

**Mejor amigo (a):** Naruto Uzumaki aunque le cueste admitirlo… es un fastidioso dobe, pero un buen amigo, aunque él vive en un triángulo amoroso con Sakura Haruno ella está completamente enamorada de Sasuke. Pero como ya saben el odio el amor no kiere saber nada de esa palabra. Bueno Naruto Uzumaki es un dobe de su misma edad rubio, ojos celestes, con tres particulares bigotes zorrunas en cada una de sus mejillas, el ama a Sakura, el da la vida por Sakura.

Sakura Haruno tiene una personalidad explosiva, pero es una buena chica tiene la misma edad de Naruto y Sasuke es caracterizada por tener un cabello singular color rosa y ojos color verde esmeralda, ella vive enamorada de Sasuke… obviamente él sabe los sentimientos del dobe por Sakura por eso él siempre ignora sus palabras y le dice que es una fastidiosa.

**Sus padres:** Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha

**Hermano:** Itachi Uchiha

**Vive:** actualmente solo en un departamento que paga su padre en Konoha.

**Relación con su familia:** con su madre es muy diferente en su actuar con ella muestra su verdadera personalidad, con su padre es completamente se torna frio sin sentimientos, ya que su padre siempre le sacaba en cara que su hermano mayor era mejor en todos los aspectos, su hermano mayor si Itachi él quiere a su hermano aunque frente a él muestre esa personalidad egoísta fría y sin sentimientos hacia nadie, su hermano le quería con sus miradas se comunicaban todo pero el orgullo es más fuerte que ellos dos por eso no pasan de miradas.

**En la escuela:** High School Konoha, ya saben él es muy frio… la mayoría del tiempo pasa solo, y de repente pasa con sus dos amigos.

**Rendimiento escolar y disciplinario:** es el número uno de su clase, y su personalidad es perfecta para su disciplina.

**Materias favoritas:** deportes

**Materias que odia:** biología

Asi es Sasuke Uchiha, un chico digamos no tan normal ya saben él es muy reservado a lo que decir de sus pensamientos y sentimientos pero que pasaría si por alguna razón de su destino se encuentre con alguien que cambie su forma de pensar en el amor, en su actitud tan fría e indiferente, pero de una cosa él estaba seguro mañana es su primer día de clases y eso sí que le venía mal ya que en sus vacaciones estaba pasándola bien en su soledad, ya tenía que aguantar a su mejor amigo con sus gritos y revanchas de siempre y a Sakura y además aguantar a sus locas admiradoras estaba hastiado de volver a su rutina de siempre. Ni hablar le estaba costando mucho.

-mph- digo su singular quejido –_mañana sera un largo y hostigado día_- pensó

Sin imaginar que mañana su vida iba a dar un giro radical.

**Hinata Hyuga:** Una joven de cabellos negros azulados, ojos aperlados con un toque de lila una mirada pura llena de inocencia… que ocultan su verdadero sufrimiento, facciones hermosas… (Eso si súper tímida).

**Estado:** soltera, ella dice que está esperando al chico indicado, ella si cree en el amor.

**Edad:** 17 años

**Signo:** piscis

**Hobby:** Le gusta la tranquilidad, estar en paz, leer libros románticos de vez en cuando. Le encanta dibujar corazoncitos es su pasión.

**Odia: **la multitud, bailar, la bulla, el cinismo, que la miren mucho tiempo, la mentira, odia la falsedad y a decir verdad un poco la disciplina, odia que juzguen a las personas sin conocer en realidad como son por eso en su corazón ha crecido cierto rencor a su padre por las críticas de él.

**Admira:** a su madre y a su primo Nejy Hyuga.

**Mejor amigo (a):** en realidad solo tuvo una en especial era su madre.

**Sus padres:** Hiashi Hyuga y… Hana Hyuga bueno a ella no le gusta hablar de su madre.

**Hermano:** Hanabi Hyuga y Nejy Hyuga al primo que considera un hermano.

**Vive: **actualmente en la mansión Hyuga junto a su padre y sus hermanos en Konoha.

**Relación con su familia:** con su padre bueno pues el padre de Hinata es muy frio y reservado de sus sentimientos él la menos precia por no ser como su hermana, pero a ella no le importa a ella le gusta tal y como es ella, no le importa lo que su padre piense aunque algunas veces él la ha hecho llorar por sus duras palabras, pero lo bueno de su padre es que le da toda la libertad del mundo ya que el confía en ella, su hermana es común que entre hermanas a veces hayan discusiones pero es normal ellas se quieren mutuamente, con su primo Nejy se lleva muy bien él es muy protector… demasiado a decir verdad pero eso significa para Hinata que ella es muy importante en la vida de su primo.

**En la escuela:** High School Konoha, es su nueva institución en la escuela anterior no se adaptado asi que su padre decidió cambiarla a una de las mejores instituciones de Konoha.

**Rendimiento escolar y disciplinario:** es número uno de su escuela anterior, y aunque esta no se haya adaptado eso no significa que dejaría el estudio. Su personalidad es muy tímida, sumida en sus pensamientos un poco despistada pero en la disciplina siempre tiene problemas con ella, llega un poco atrasada.

**Materias favoritas:** Biología

**Materias que odia:** deportes

Asi es Hinata Hyuga una chica tímida, que se sonroja por todo poca en la disciplina, despistada en ciertas ocasiones, un poco torpe, pero ella mentalmente se auto anima ya que no quiere ser una fracasado como su padre le dice, eso –jamás- se dice ella, pero ¿qué pasaría si ella conocería a cierta persona que es completamente diferente pero casi iguales a la vez?, ¿qué pasaría si a esa persona le gusta su torpeza y su timidez?, ¿qué pasaría si por ser despistada se encontrara con alguien que cambiaría su vida y su forma de ver al mundo? Y sobre todo ¿Qué pasaría si la misma Hinata cambia a esa persona? Pero ellos para comenzar a tratarse tendrán que pasar por duras pruebas ya que no la tendrán tan fácil. Pero nada de eso pensaba Hinata ya que ella está sumida en sus pensamientos, a decir verdad ella está preocupada por su nueva escuela.

-Bueno- decía ella observando por su ventana el atardecer-_mañana sera u-un gra-an día… __sumida en sus pensamientos observo como ya el anochecer se asomaba-dijo- es hora de bañarme-

Fin del prologo

Chicos espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen reviews y subo el otro capítulo si porfa aki su autora Meliii Hyuga nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Muxos kisses.


End file.
